


Cock Slut

by karasuno_slxt



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bottom Azumane Asahi, Cock Slut, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, M/M, Slut Shaming, Top Nishinoya Yuu, asahi is a slut, but he doesn’t get fucked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:21:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29148144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasuno_slxt/pseuds/karasuno_slxt
Summary: Nishinoya and Asahi fuck, then fuck some more.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Kudos: 34





	Cock Slut

**Author's Note:**

> Jim this is for you I hope I fuck up shawty !
> 
> ☼I didnt proof read this well sorry for typos

I fucked into Yuu with one final thrust as I came deep inside of him. I bit his shoulder as I grunted and moaned my cock twitching inside him still. I whimpered when Yuu didn’t stop pushing back on my cock, chasing his own orgasm. I pushed against him harder hitting his prostate making him shudder as he came beneath me. We both collapsed absolutely drained.

“We have to stop fucking that many times in a row, it isn’t healthy.” He sighed out. 

I nodded, “Maybe but, I could definitely go again.”

He looked over at me, his face flushed. He leaned over and whispered in my ear, “What do you want baby?” 

That started it. That started this. That’s why Noya was on top of me tying my hands behind my back and my feet to the ends of the bed. I was naked and my nipples were pinched in between the thick rope looped around my chest attached to my wrist. I moaned when I felt Noya tie the last loop and sat back on pelvis. He looked down at me, “Such a pretty slut~”, he muttered before leaning up to me so that our noses were touching. 

“Do you want daddy to fuck you?” he asked. 

I whimpered and thrusted my hips up, Noya laid a spank on my thigh making me hiss. 

“Don’t be such a needy slut Asahi, be patient.” He spat. He took his shirt off and pulled on my chin beckoning me to open up. I dropped my jaw and he tied the shirt around my face, successfully muting me. I whimpered around the t-shirt and moaned at the smell of Noya’s top. I bucked my hips trying to tell Noya I couldn’t wait any longer for him. He frowned and got off of my waist fully undressing. I sat silently trying to calm my self as I waited for Noya. He looked at me and smiled, “God you’re such a fucking beauty. Your body was made for me I fucking swear.” Noya sounded breathless, like he wanted me as bad as I wanted him. 

Noya was still standing and had yet to touch my dick. He eyed my body and began stroking his cock. He threw his head back when his finger drifted over his tip. I didn’t think it was possible but the sight was making my cock grow harder and I whimpered as loud as I could through the t-shirt. Nishi gave his cock a few more thrusts then climbed on to the bed sitting on my chest.

He put one hand behind him and started stroking my dick. I immediately thrusted as much as I could against the rope and into the warm hand, shutting my eyes from the sensation. 

“Mmph~” I grunted. 

“Such a bad boy, you don’t learn your lesson do you? I was gonna let you cum twice tonite but once will do a needy slut like you fine. Yeah?”

I shook my head, earning me a slap on the face. My cock twitched. Noya noticed my cocks reaction to the slap and smirked. He slapped me again using his other hand to pinch my nipple at the same time.

“MMPH MMM!” He continued the punishing slaps to my face until I was crying. He smirked obviously enjoying the pain and pleasure it was causing me. 

“You like being slapped like a whore? Hm senpai~?” he taunted. 

I nodded my head shamelessly and he laid one last harsh slap to myself face. I clenched my teeth, at this point the pain was over powering the pleasure but I still wanted more. What is wrong with me. 

He untied the shirt around my face and lapped at my tears. I groaned from the wet tongue on my abused face. I cried harder from the burn and Noya smiled against my cheeks. He kissed and licked at my face until he reached my lips and sucked on my bottom one before tongue fucking my mouth. I moaned around his tongue, when he pulled away a strip of saliva connected our mouths. I was in bliss despite not having cum yet, Noya could always get me like this. A moaning drooling mess, without even touching my dick. I opened my mouth to speak and a hand wrapped around my neck. 

“Shush, let me take care of you.” he then released his grip and started fingering himself. The boy bit his lip as he inserted a finger in himself. He gripped my chest, “Asa-Asahi~” he moaned out adding another finger. Noya was beautiful, the boy was short but had a gorgeous figure despite that. His hair fell to his ears and bounced up and down with his body. His abs were littered with bruises from his practice and his thighs were so firm and thick that just the feeling of them wrapped around me made me want to cum.

“N-Noya?”

“F-fuck~ yes baby?” he asked still thrusting his fingers in and out of his hole. 

“Can I see?” I asked shyly. 

He froze and smirked, “Of course baby boy, anything for you.” He shifted so that his ass was in my face and his face was by my cock. The boy re-inserted his fingers in his hole and began scissoring his fingers as they slipped inside. He added a third causing him to moan and sigh, his hot breath making my cock jump.

“Please Yuu, please can you touch me?” 

His mouth wrapped around my cock immediately, swallowing me in one go. I moaned and pulled against the rope. He gagged and choked on my cock trying to take it further down his throat. I tried my hardest to buck into the smaller boys tight mouth but my hips kept stuttering up as I got closer to cumming. Noya pulled away and pushed back in his fingers stuffing them deeper in himself with a moan. I bit my lip trying to hold back my moans despite not being touched anymore. It was almsot embarrassing how turned on Noya got me sometimes. My chest was sore from the ropes binding me and my legs yanked at the chains around my feet. I needed more. I needed to cum. Noya pulled his fingers out of him with a lewd pop. He turned so his face was towards, lifting his hips then sinking on my cock. A deep moan fell from my lips as his tight heat sucked my cock up. Noya wrapped a hand around my throat tightening it so my airways were constrained and plopped down on my cock taking my whole length in. I tried to moan but could do my tongue lolled out of my lips and drool dripped out. He started riding me harder and faster, taking moments to grind down on my cock before speeding back up. Noya was moaning and groaning as he fucked himself deeper on my cock, he had found his spot and was fucking himself greedily on my cock. His hand was wrapped loosely around my throat as he bounced up and down, legs shaking nearing his orgasm. I choked on my spit when leaned forward and bit my neck. He came with a whimper and clenched around my cock. I groaned again not being able to cum until he told me so. My cock was fully hard and leaking precum and every second. His hole spasmed around me as he continued to try and fuck himself on my leaking cock. His cum was painted all over my chest and his hole was leaking with my precum. He slipped completely off of me and closed his eyes as he came down. 

I thrusted my hips up. 

“Asahi, why don’t you ever learn to not be so needy. Unless I tell you that you need to cum, you won’t.”

I whimpered, I needed to cum bad and Noya didn’t seem like he was going to let me anytime soon. I choked on a cry as he wrapped his hand around my cock, gripping the member tightly. 

“Asahi your dick makes me feel so good~ the way it stretches me,” he threw his head back, “baby boy you’re cock is so perfect.” 

I whined and tried to rock into his oh so still had. He tsked at my attempt for contact. 

“Jerk off slut, you don’t need me to get you off. You’re too fucking filthy.” 

His words we’re putting me in just the right spot. I had a kink for being degraded to nothing. It was hot, and Noya got off on it even more. 

He got off of me and began untying the ropes binding my upper half. I sighed in relief and moaned when Noya’s finger brushed over my sensitive nipples. He pinched and twisted them then leaned in and started sucking on one. He swirled his tongue around the center of the bud then placed it between his teeth and chomped down. I came untouched and moaned Noyas name over and over. My eyes rolled to the back of my head and my toes curled from the pleasure. Noya reached back and jerked my cock slowly causing more spurts of cum to leak out of tip. He switched nipples and sucked on the fresh one nipping occasionally. With the new nipple in between his teeth he began jerking my cock faster causing me to shake and tear up from the overstimulation. I sobbed and whined as he brought me to another orgasm, cumming with moan that might as well have been a moan. He brought the hand that was jerking me off up to his lips and kitten licked them then brought them to my face. He lifted my head with his free hand, “Open up~” he whispered. I immediately dropped my jaw moaning when I felt his small fingers invade my mouth making me taste my cum. Noya grinned at the sight of me sucking his fingers clean of my cum. 

After I licked all of my cum off his fingers he gave me a long soft, tongue filled kiss. I smiled into the kiss and Noya pulled back looked at me.

“You’re so gorgeous Asahi, such a good boy aren’t you?” 

I nodded, far to eager to please. 

“My dick is still hard, wanna let daddy fuck ur pretty face, hm?”

Once again I nodded far to keen to let Yuu know that I’m a good, willing boy. His good and willing boy. 

He grinned, “Sit up.”

I used my hands to push my self up let my head and back rest against the backboard of the bed. Noya lifted my head and rested a pillow behind it before positioning himself infront of my face, cock touching the tip of my lips. I kitten licked his tip and sucked on it, flicking my tongue in his slit, slurping the salty juices flowing out. I moaned at how good Noya tasted, getting turned on all over again. He thrusted into my throat with no warning shoving my head into the pillow. I gagged around his cock as it pushed pass my reflex, and into my throat. My throat tightened around his cock and he threw his head back. He bucked his hips further making tears well up in my eyes. 

“Fuck baby boy so good for me fuck- Ah ahhh shit~” He pulled out just enough to let me breathe for several seconds then shoved back in fucking my throat brutally. I was crying again and my cock was half hard, Noyas hands ran through my hair and he gripped it lightly then spat on my face. Part of me was turned on and part of me was shocked, not disgusted, just shocked. My cock twitched and I once again regretted being so turned on my literally anything my lover does to me. He pulled out in a hurry and jerked his cock, hot sperm soon spurt all over my face. I opened my mouth wanting to taste him again and he smirked. A strip landed on my mouth and closed my mouth savoring it. I wiped cum off my cheek and suckled on my fingers. 

“So fucking perfect Asahi, so fucking perfect.”


End file.
